


The Epicentre

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [17]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid and Geno loved kids they didn't know how they could and when they could have one.If they were waiting for the end of their career or not.





	The Epicentre

**Author's Note:**

> Had a little inspiration while listening to some fic so here a little fic about our fic

Sid and Geno loved kids they didn't know how they could and when they could have one.  
If they were waiting for the end of their career or not.  
They were married but with the fact that their job takes their time because of absence between hockey and football, it's was complicated.  
  
Even if Geno have asked for advice of Cristiano (see Love Advice for Soccer Player).  
  
They wanted to find a good moment to maybe find one surrogate or ask for adoption.  
  
One night Sid said to Geno "We could begin to look for Surrogate what do you think?"  
  
"You think, Sidka?"  
  
"I was thinking about it today and I think it's would be great, I know we are a little far during the season between our games and the season who are not the same but we can make it work with Jack who can help for babysit or even my family and you can ask your family to be here"  
  
"Sidka you are serious??" Geno said while a little crying he is a little emotive.  
  
"Yes let's start a family" they kiss  
  
That how they started to begin their search to have a little boy or a little girl.   
  
The Epicentre of their new life, their love was stronger than anything

**Author's Note:**

> "Твоя любовь сильнее, чем мир : Your love is stronger than the world"


End file.
